Dulcinea
by IntricateConstellations
Summary: A war broke out between the kingdoms Corona and Cattleya. Eugene and Rapunzel are about to face the toughest time of their lives. Please R/R! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is IntricateConstellations, and this is our first story! Thank you for reading! Reviews are highly appreciated.**  
**Authors' note: We own nothing. Eugene and Rapunzel belongs to Disney.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The Council Chamber was abuzz with talks of war and battle plans. A large map was set on a long table with men surrounding it on all sides. At the head of the table sat the king of Corona. On his side was his faithful wife, the queen of Corona.

The kingdom of Cattleya has thoughts of expanding their territory and has their eyes set on the kingdom of Corona. The kingdom has put up their defenses in preparation.

" My Lord, if the Cattleyan's are to go through the forest, we can easily surround them if we take the path through the dam." Said a large man, dressed in a red coat and black slacks, pointing to the places he mentioned on the map.

The room was once again full of noise as everyone took in the General's words.

"But sir, what about the kingdom itself? We're vulnerable on all sides due to the waters." Implied one of the men.

"We shall have ships on guard in case enemy ships come." Answered another.

Nods and words of approval were heard all around.

The king, rose from his seat and said, "Right, we ride out at dawn five days from now. Prepare the men, weapons, horses, and other such things. We must keep Corona and its people safe."

"Yes, your majesty." Replied the men in unison.

"Meeting dismissed." Said the king, causing the men to file out of the room.

The king walked out with the queen holding onto him. They walked the halls silently for a while, with the occasional greeting from a passing guard. As they turned to a corner leading to the hall, the Queen spoke up.

"Henry, you know you're too old. You shouldn't go out there and fight.

The king stopped in his tracks. He turned to face his queen. He raised his hands to grasp her shoulders lightly.

"But it's my duty, you know that." He replied.

"And you know that you could get killed!" exclaimed the queen "The people need you, Henry. They need you; Rapunzel needs you... **_I need you_**."

The king embraced his wife and said, "Catherine, you know I love you. I love you dearly. But they need me; I can't just send them out there on their own."

Unbeknownst to the royal couple, their new son-in-law was nearby, taking a leisurely stroll and overheard them. Eugene walked a bit closer so that he could hear more clearly.

Hiding by a corner, Eugene listened in on his in-laws' conversation. He felt concerned for his new family. Rapunzel would be heartbroken if her father were to die so suddenly. He silently slipped away, thinking about what he has just heard.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading our first chapter! Again, reviews are highly appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Eugene thought about the issue for quite some time; it plagued his mind. What the queen said was right, they couldn't lose the king. He decided to talk to the king about it, to ease his mind.

After supper, Eugene headed for the king and queen's apartments. Standing in front of the tall wooden doors, Eugene felt a drop of sweat glide down his forehead; he really wasn't prepared for this. After a few minutes of trying to decide between running away or getting it over with, he made a soft but firm knock on the door. He realized what he did and was about to head for the hills when the door suddenly opened to reveal a smiling king.

"G-Good evening your majesty, good evening your grace. If I may, can I speak to the King?" Eugene said sheepishly.

"What is your concern, my boy?" The king asked Eugene.

"I... need to ask you something in private. You know... Just between the two of us." Eugene said hesitantly.

"Of course, of course. Come, let's take a walk then." Said the king, walking out of the doorway.

The two men proceeded to walk the halls of the palace.

"Uhm... Your Majesty..."

"Please, call me dad" replied the king

"Okay... Uhm... Dad..."Eugene said, feeling awkward, "I was meaning to ask you something."

"Go on, son."

"I... Overheard your conversation with the queen earlier this week."

"What?" The king said, stopping in his track.

Eugene felt a pang of guilt as the king looked at him with shocked eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to, your majesty... I-I just happened to pass by and –"

"It's alright. Come, let's go out into the balcony to get some air." Said the king calmly, interrupting Eugene mid-sentence.

Eugene silently followed the king out onto the balcony. It was quiet for a few moments as the king looked out into the stars, taking in its beauty.

"Eugene, if it's about wanting to leave Corona with Rapunzel then it's fine..." the king said out of nowhere.

"N-no, your majesty! It's not that!" replied Eugene with much insistence.

The king turned to look at Eugene and said, "My boy, I can see that you love my daughter very much, and she loves you with the same fervor. I want you to keep her happy, to keep her safe.

"But your majes-"

"Dad"

"... Dad, I was going to ask that I go to war against Cattleya in your place."

The king stood silent, trying to take in what Eugene had said.

"You are right when you say I love your daughter; I would do anything I can to protect her... Which is why I want to take your place. I want to make sure myself that I will be keeping Rapunzel, you, the queen, and the whole kingdom safe." Eugene said with all seriousness

"I see..."

"You have to allow me this. I can't imagine what this kingdom would be without you..."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! We truly appreciate it. Other chapters will be posted soon! Reviews will make us happy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! I proudly present to you, chapter 3! :D**

**Also, since I've been hibernating for the past few days, I forgot to remind Admin Jetski of the changes I made so... We've kind of "adjusted" the first 2 chapters but not a great deal though :) - Admin Chibi**

**Authors' note:**

**If you've been one of the people who have been waiting for this chapter to come out, we are deeply sorry to keep you waiting - Admin Jetski**

**On the bright side, I've been in sleeping beauty mode for four days :D - Admin Chibi**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Rapunzel slowly fluttered her eyes open to bright rays of sunlight streaming through the curtains. She let out a little smile as she turned to greet her husband.

"Good morning, Eugene~" she said, turning to her right only to find the space beside her empty.

Rapunzel furrowed her brow, wondering where Eugene could be. "Hmm... Did he actually manage to get up earlier than me today?" she asked herself.

Getting out of bed, she headed to her closet and pulled out a dress; the dress was purple satin trimmed with ermine and a silk ribbon tied at the waist. She then sat in front of her dresser and brushed her hair.

As she was brushing her hair, she recalled the time when she had long golden hair. She remembered her life in the tower, and how she always felt lonely and isolated. She remembered waiting in anticipation every year for the floating lights.

Her "mother" also came to mind; all the lies she told her just to keep her inside, all the times she denied her innocent requests to go outside.

But then one day, a handsome young thief chanced upon her tower. And from that day on, nothing was ever the same. He helped her escape from her prison and discover what the world is actually like; he was her savior, **_her new dream_**.

Rapunzel woke from her haze and decided that she might look for him in the dining hall.

Entering the dining hall, she saw her father sitting at the far end of the long mahogany table; to his right was her mother. Upon noticing her, her mother called to her, "Rapunzel dear, come and have breakfast with us."

"Good morning, mom, good morning, dad." She greeted, giving each of them a kiss before taking her seat beside her mother.

She looked across the table where Eugene usually sat, she wondered why it was empty, "Have any of you seen Eugene? I thought I would find him eating breakfast with you guys..." Rapunzel asked

As they heard it, the king dropped his fork and the queen almost choked on her tea. The royal couple gave each other worried looks, wondering if they should tell their daughter.

The queen turned to Rapunzel, slowly reaching out to hold her hand, "Darling, your father and I have something to tell you." She said softly.

"Tell me what?" she asked, confused.

"Eugene..." started her mother.

"Eugene left for the war." Interrupted her father.

"What‽" she demanded, getting up from her chair, "How could you let him ‽"

"He... Volunteered himself." said the king in all seriousness.

"And you let him‽" she practically yelled.

The queen rushed to her daughter's side, trying to comfort her. "It's going to be all right, dear. He's going to be fine." She cooed into her ear.

By then, hundreds of thoughts were rushing through Rapunzel's mind. 'What if he gets hurt? What if he's injured?' she thought.

Tears started to flow from her eyes and down her cheek, she fell to her knees in a fit of despair. Her parents rushed to her side in an effort to help her up, but Rapunzel only clung harder to her mother's arms, weeping on her shoulder.

* * *

**Thanks a bunch for reading! we're currently working on the next one so stay tuned :)**

**Oh and don't forget to leave a review, each time you do, a double rainbow appears~ - Admin Chibi**

**P. S. Admin Jetski is high atm**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Hello! After a few hours after posting chapter 3, here is chapter 4! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Eugene sat atop a white stallion, dressed in a white military uniform. Behind him marched Corona's soldiers- the infantry, cavalry, longbowmen, his thug friends, and a few men with cannons.

Eugene's thoughts fled back to the night before- he had just finished talking to the king. He slowly opened the door to see Rapunzel walking across the room, already dressed in her nightgown. He plopped himself down on the bed and gave a long sigh.

"Is everything alright, Eugene?" asked Rapunzel.

"Hm?" Eugene said, lifting his head to look at her, "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be..."

With one arm to support the back of his head, his arm stretched out to his right as he looked up at what was painted onto the inside of their canopy: A dazzling mural depicting the story of how he and Rapunzel met, and their amazing adventure.

Rapunzel noticed how awfully quiet he was so she decided to join him. She playfully plopped down onto the bed and lay her head on Eugene's outstretched arm. Together, they silently admired the lovely work of art.

"That painting..." Eugene began.

"Yes?" replied Rapunzel.

"Well... I don't really like it..." he said, unsure.

"W-what?" his wife replied, clearly saddened.

"I love it." He said point-of-factly.

Rapunzel elbowed him on the rib, slightly irritated at his cruel joke, "Prat!"

The couple broke out into a giggle. Eugene turned to look at his wife and what he saw made him smile, "Have I ever told you how much I loved you?" he asked her.

At his words, Rapunzel's emerald green eyes seemed to sparkle, and her lips graced into a smile that sent Eugene's heart racing.

He pulled Rapunzel close to his chest. He looked down at her with great affection and slowly, plants a kiss on her forehead before saying, "Well, if I haven't, I love you very very **_very_** much."

Come dawn, Eugene awoke with a heavy heart. He dreaded the idea of being away from Rapunzel for a long period of time, or maybe even forever. Before he left, he knelt by Rapunzel's bedside. He took in her features- from her soft, pale skin, her dark chocolate brown hair, to the adorable freckles scattered across her nose, and to her wide emerald green eyes that always seem to sparkle.

He inched closer to her sleeping form, leaving a soft kiss on her cheek, and gently whispering a sweet 'I love you' by her ear. He got up, looked at her one last time, and left.

As he watched the men around him set up camp, he felt the wind blow pass him. As it flew farther and farther, he silently sent his wishes for Rapunzel along with it, hoping she would receive it.

* * *

**Before ending this, thank you so much to our friend "The SeaWeed" for helping us decide our sequencing. :D**

**Thank you so much for reading! Other chapters will be posted soon so stay tuned! :D**

**Please leave a review! It motivates us. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hola, mi amigos~! Admin Chibi here! After much writing, procrastinating, editing, arguing, and more procrastinating, I am proud to present to you *drum roll* CAPITULO CINKO! (that means chapter 5 according to google translate :P) for a week, Admin Jetski and I have been stuffing ourselves with gummy worms, cup noodles, ice cream, and KFC to get this don**

**THANKS AGAIN~!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Ever since Eugene left, the heartbroken Rapunzel shut herself in her room, refusing any company.

One morning, Rapunzel awoke to an array of tantalizing smells. As she sat up, she saw a table filled with all kinds of food.

As she ogled what lay on the table, she heard the door handle turn. The queen of corona entered the room carrying a bowl, which smelled absolutely divine to Rapunzel.

"Oh, I see you're awake!" said her mother as she entered, holding a big bowl. Walking over to the table and setting the bowl down, she said, "I made you breakfast" motioning to the table she saw before her.

"Y-you made all of this?"

Her mother smiled, "Why, yes. It took me all morning."

Rapunzel stood up, and walked over to her mother, hugging her tight.

"You better start eating, little dove. Your breakfast's going to get cold." Cooed her mother

Rapunzel sat down to a plate of wurts, cheese, bread and a bowl of hazelnut soup. Just from the smell, Rapunzel suddenly became excited.

"I-is that hazelnut soup?" asked Rapunzel

"Yes, I know it's your favorite."

Rapunzel smiled, taking in spoonful of the soup. Her mind flooded with memories, both lovely and heartbreaking.

Her mother sat down beside her with a plate of her own and some coffee. The Queen's eyes scanned the room and her eyes fell upon a painting.

"Hmm...Your paintings are so wonderful. When did you make this?"

Rapunzel blushed. "Thank you, mom. Well... I made a it a few days ago."

"Well, it's lovely."

There was silence for a while until her mother spoke up, "By the way, how are you feeling, dear?"

Rapunzel stopped eating. She stared down at her plate and said in a flat tone "I'm fine mother..."

Catherine knew her daughter was lying; she looked at her with concerned eyes, and Rapunzel could feel her mother's stare burning into her.

Giving in, she confessed, "I still don't understand why he didn't tell me! Why he would do such a thing without letting me know? And why didn't anyone decide to tell me about it?"

"Rapunzel... He just wants what is best for-"

"But what if he gets hurt? What if something happens to him? What if he never comes back again‽" Rapunzel was about to burst into tears when her mother wrapper her arms around her.

"Darling, he will be fine... You are the reason why he is fighting."

That night, Rapunzel awoke from a nightmare with tears in her eyes and a scream escaping her lips. In that moment, her mother burst through the door and rushed to her side. The queen held her daughter close and softly stroked her head, hoping it would calm her down; but Rapunzel choked from her sobs, trying to control it but failing.

She held onto her for a while, refusing to loosen her hold on her daughter. She softly sung Rapunzel a lullaby, hoping to soothe her. When Catherine knew her daughter had fallen asleep, she gently lay her down on her bed, and she lay right next to her. She closed her eyes, reaching out to hold her daughter's hand.

Rapunzel awoke to the sight of her mother laying asleep beside her. That's when it came to her, she remembered what had happened the night before. She sat up, inched closer to her mother, and planted a kiss on her cheek. Her mother's eyes opened to greet her, "Good morning, mother",she said

"Good morning, my little dove" replied her mother

"Thank you for being here last night, mother..."

"Nonsense, Rapunzel. I am your mother and you are my daughter so never thank me for doing my duty." replied her mother.

Rapunzel suddenly pulled her mother into a hug and said, "I love you, mother."

"and I, you" said her mother in return.

Rapunzel looked down sheepishly, "I had a nightmare last night..."

"What was it about, dear?"

Her daughter looked down, "It was Eugene... He was, dead; his clothes were tattered and he was lying in a pool of blood..."

She continued, with her eyes starting to water, "He was calling out for me... He was in so much pain..."

"Hush now, dear. It's just a dream. I promise you, he's alive and well, and you'll be hearing from him anytime soon." Reassured her mother.

Rapunzel takes in a deep breath and says, "You're right. I probably shouldn't worry so much."

The queen smiled, nudging her daughter a little bit, "Come on, let's get you dressed so that we can have our breakfast."

Rapunzel, dressed in her shift, put on her skirt and her corset. Since the laces of her corset were at her back, she asked her mother for assistance.

"Mother, can you please help me? I can't seem to reach the back."

"Sure, dear." Replied her mother, walking over to Rapunzel.

Taking hold of the laces, she pulled it towards herself, forcing the corset to tighten around Rapunzel's waist.

Rapunzel winced; the corset was too tight for her.

"Ow! Mother, that's too tight!" demanded Rapunzel.

"Tight? But I haven't even tied it yet." Said her mother, "When was the last time you wore it?"

"Last week? Maybe even before that... I'm not entirely sure."

"Hmm. . . Where is it tight? Would you want me to get you a new one or have it adjusted?"

"Around my stom-"

Just then, Rapunzel felt knots in her stomach twisting, and a rising feeling in her chest and throat. She ran straight to the toilet and started to vomit. Her mother rushed in after her.

When she stopped, her mother asked her, "Rapunzel, are you alright?"

"Yes, mother."

"Darling, when was the last time you had your monthly courses?"

Rapunzel thought for a moment before answering, "A month, maybe?"

* * *

**Please don't forget to review slash rate or favorite slash follow if you think we and our story deserve it :) Remember, double rainbows will appear if you do any of those, and if you do all 4, Admin Jetski and I will break into your house at night to give you a hug (it's 2 am, forgive us)**

**btw, if you actually read the A/N, comment, "Admin Chibi is awesome!" X3**

**muchos gracias~! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello people of the world! Yes, it's been two weeks since we last posted a chapter. And we deeply apologize for our long absence (Admin Chibi was away for a few days and Admin Jetski got sick :( ).**

**So after a major setback, we give you chapter 6. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Rapunzel and her parents were taking a walk in the castle gardens; As she was admiring the many kinds of flowers, her parents watched her from a distance, seated on a marble bench.

As the king and queen were talking, a guard and another man came walking towards them.

Upon reaching them, the couple stood up and both men gave a low bow.  
The messenger stepped forward, pulled out a letter from his satchel and said, "A message from the warfront."

The king nodded and took the letter - the paper was folded neatly and sealed with wax. Breaking the seal apart, the king unfolded the letter and began to read it.

The messenger noticed Rapunzel and walked towards her, saying, "Your highness. A message from your husband, the prince."

Rapunzel took the letter with shaking hands. Her expression turned from worried, to a little smile. "Eugene? Is he alright?" she asked the messenger.

"No need to worry, your highness. He's doing well." Replied the messenger.

Rapunzel couldn't help but feel happy at the news. She looked down at the letter in her hands, it was smooth, and it had a wax seal keeping it closed. Opening the letter, a stem of flowers fell out of it.

She picked it up and saw that the green stem had tiny purple flower buds attached to it. She brought it up to her nose to smell and the scent was absolutely magical as it was beautiful. Setting the flower aside, she moved on to reading the letter…

_My Dearest Rapunzel,_

_First and foremost, I would like to say how genuinely and truly sorry I am for leaving. I thought that if I tell you what I was about to do, you wouldn't let me do this. But I want to let you know that all I was thinking about was what's best for you._

_I love you so much that I can't bear to see you hurt and unhappy. Everyday I wake up and remind myself that I will fight this war for my kingdom; I will fight this war for mum and dad. I will fight and end this war for you. _

_You don't know how much I miss those soft brown locks, those eyes that always seemed to twinkle and give me hope in the darkest of nights. Your loving smile and your beauty that shines bright in the morning when I wake up. And your voice that is like the sweet birds singing. I will end this war just to see those things again._

_All I want is for my new dream to live on happily. I love you Rapunzel. And I will always will. Signed, Eugene._

Rapunzel's eyes were brimming with happy tears as she read the letter. Once she has finished, she held the paper close to her chest.

"Sir, what time will you be leaving?" she asked the messenger.

"As soon as the king permits me to leave, your highness."

"Can you please, wait for a moment?" She asked the messenger.

"Of course your highness."

Rapunzel exited the garden and walked briskly to her chamber. As she entered, she walked over to a desk, and searched for some parchment. She checked seemingly everywhere on the desk but failed to find any.

"Pascal!" she called out, "Do you happen to know where the parchment is? I need to write to Eugene."

As if a ghost, Pascal appeared out of nowhere with a roll of parchment in his mouth.

"Oh, thank you!" cried Rapunzel, graciously taking the paper from her chameleon.

Taking her seat, parchment flat on the table and feather pen with ink in hand, she began to write.

Rapunzel put all her heart into writing that letter; Every emotion she felt seemed to be brought to life by the words her hand was scribbling down. After what seemed like an eternity, she ended the letter with a kiss and a stamped seal.

Walking back out into the gardens, she handed over her letter to the messenger.

"Please give this to Eugene..."

"Yes, milady."

"... And tell him I want him unscathed." Added Rapunzel

As the messenger walked out of the garden, Rapunzel's parents went next to her and gave her an embrace.

"Don't you worry, my dear, he'll be safe; He knows what he's doing." Her father said, looking down at his daughter.

"I know he will." Rapunzel replied.

They ended the hug and Rapunzel walked out to the castle doors, and watched the messenger ride away on horseback.

As she was watched him, she tinkered with the flower that Eugene sent her; She put it close to her nose and took in the scent before placing it close to her heart.

She felt a gentle gust of wind brush past her and she closed her eyes, believing it to be from Eugene.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! More chapters will be posted soon as possible. :D**

**And please don't forget to review! It will make Admin Jetski not sick anymore (hopefully). :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! sorry we haven't updated in... 2 weeks? 3? (it's only been a week bro... admin chibi has lost track of time as you have noticed... :D -admin jetski) REALLY SORRY. It's just that school started and it's just been the first week and OHMYGOD IT IS HELL. like, what kind of teacher gives homework on the first day? D:**

**we'll be very busy so I'm sorry if we'll be like this for a while u - u but luckily, admin jetski and I are classmates (we're probably meant to continue with this story [either that or they were too lazy to shuffle us lol -admin jetski] ) so we will try very hard to post!**

**So after a long wait, here is Chapter 7! Enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

The next day, the messenger arrived back at the campsite. Getting off his horse, he immediately went to Eugene's tent where he found the prince hunched over, as if looking at something.

Letting out a small cough to get Eugene's attention, he said, "My Lord, a letter from the Princess."

Eugene turned to the man. The messenger noticed that in Eugene's hand lay a small locket- it was round, made of pure silver, with the emblem of the golden sun surrounded by a hundred tiny jewels on it. On the inside, sat a picture of the princess.

The messenger admired it, forgetting about the letter he was sent to deliver. Eugene noticed it and started to talk, "This was given to me by Rapunzel...", he held up the locket so that the other man can see it clearer and continued, "... She told me that if ever we were apart and I missed her, that I look at this."

The man just continued to listen quietly, "I've been looking at this a lot these past few months... But each time I do, I seem to miss her more and more."

Eugene decided, a feeling in his chest starting to rise again, "Uhm... anyways, don't think you'd want to hear all this mushy talk, you probably have a girl of your own anyways..."

"N-no, my Lord. It's alright. But speaking of the princess, she wanted to give you this," he said, handing Eugene the letter, "and she inquires after your health."

Taking the letter, he replied, "my health? I'm as healthy as Maximus!" exclaimed Eugene brightly.

The other man bowed, smiling, "The princess will be happy to hear of it, my lord." After which he exited the tent.

Eugene decided to read the letter.

_Eugene My Love,_

_I too cannot bear to wake up without you beside me. You are my half, we are one. But I do understand that you have responsibilities for this kingdom. I feel awful for it is so selfish of me to refuse letting you go. But things has to be done. _  
_Remember me as I remember you: your every feature embossed in my memory, intertwined with all the sweetness and sorrows of love. Remember that I don't regret loving you. Remember that you have something worth fighting for: this kingdom, this family, this love._

_I forgive you, with all I have. Promise me that you will stay strong._

_Dream of me, my warrior. For it is only in sleep that we can feel each other; that I can place my lips softly upon yours, and feel your breath upon my skin._

_Now you must go . Remember me. Remember our adventures, remember that you saved me from my prison. We saved each other._

_I have loved you, I love you, and I will love you still._

_Sweetest dreams and wishes of success,_  
_Rapunzel_

When Eugene saw his wife's name at the end, he felt his heart leap. The feeling stirring in him was so strong that he took the locket in his hands once again and looked at it, and swore that he'd win this war for her, and end this for good.

Putting down the letter, he decided to check on the men. You can't have a bunch of softies fighting a war, can you?

That night, as all of the soldiers of Corona slept, the Cattleyans decided to attack. Their head general, James Stuart stood at the front of his men. At his signal, archers launched a thousand flaming arrows into the sky. The arrows pierced their tents and caused massive panic amongst the men. The enemy took it as their chance to strike.

Eugene awoke to the sound of shouts, getting onto his feet, he grabbed his sword and rushed out of his tent to find everything ablaze and men fighting. As he was trying to grasp what was happening, a huge man was swinging his sword right at him. Thinking fast, he was able to block the man's blow with his sword.

Eugene looked up at his opponent and saw that he was tall, of big build, and had a long scar running down his face. He also noticed that the man had thick armor, compared to the rest of the men, he looked to be of a higher status, perhaps a general.

The opposing man looked down at Eugene with contempt. He knew who he was looking at and he was determined to defeat him.

"So, you're the thief Flynn Rider." Began the older man.

Eugene gave a hard swing, surprising his opponent, "I'm not a thief, old man! My name is Eugene Fitzherbert, **_Prince of Corona_**."

"Once a thief, always a thief, _my Prince_", the other replied mockingly, "And since we're introducing ourselves, I'm Richard the Merciless, and I've sure as hell killed a lot of men like you."

"Oh yeah?" Eugene said, blocking a blow from the man now known as Richard, "Well who the hell names their kid Richard?"

"There's nothing wrong with that name, bafoon!"

"Yes there is! Ever heard of the nickname of 'Richard'?" cried Eugene, "The nickname of people named Richard is dick! Dick, Richard!"

Enraged, Richard pushed Eugene, almost knocking him to the ground.

As the dance of clashing swords continued, so did their mockery of each other.

"After we defeat your pathetic army, we're going to destroy your pitiful Corona." Snarled Richard.

"I'll never let that happen, dick!" retorted Eugene.

Letting out a dry and malicious laugh, he said, "And aye, I bet your wife would make a fine whore! Many men would pay handsomely to bed a princess. I might even have a go at her if I fancy."

Infuriated by Richard's statement, Eugene knocked off the man's sword out of his hand, obviously ticked off, "You don't talk about Rapunzel like that!"

Unarmed, all Richard could do was back away from the sword that was now pointing at his neck.

"Not a single one of you will lay even a hand on her, you hear me!"

Fuming with rage, Eugene continued to advance, sword aiming for the man's neck. Given the choice of either having his neck cut in half or slowly retracting back, Richard went for the latter, thinking it was a better idea until he tripped over an abandoned helmet.

Falling on his back, his smirk was wiped off his face. Eugene towered over him this time, his face showing anger and a lust for revenge. His sword, on the other hand, was placed ever so daintily on his neck. Richard could feel the tip of the sword digging onto his throat.

By now, Eugene was at his boiling point. He pushed the sword down on Richard's throat, saying, "Believe me when I say this- I will not let a single one of you lay a finger on my wife. **_I'd have to be dead for you to even go near her_**. If any of you try, I will not hesitate to relieve you of your head."

Richard looked up, trying to hide the sad anticipation of death he was feeling. He gave Eugene's face a hard look- his killer, a boy twice as young as he. A _thief_. Coming around to accept his fate, he was about to say something when it hit him.

"James. . ." murmured Richard, his eyes wide

Eugene raised his sword above his head, having every intention to murder the now helpless man on the ground before him.

"I yield!" cried Richard.

Sword still in the air, Eugene asked apathetically, "And what makes you think I'd honor your decision?"

Richard had to think hard for an answer, with a drop of sweat running down his face, he said, "Please sir, I yield! You've won!"

Looking to be unconvinced, Eugene begins to strike down, causing Richard to shut his eyes.

Hearing the sword's swish, he felt his heart stop when he heard the metal pierce something. Is it his chest? Was he given quick death as a coup de grâce?

Richard opened his eyes to still see Eugene hovering over him. His fists were clenched and he still looked enraged. He looked down to see if Eugene had impaled him with his sword, but he didn't. Turning to his left, he saw the sword embedded in the ground.

"Leave." Said Eugene abruptly.

Richard looked up to the source of the order, "Get you and your useless men out of here **right now** and don't even think of going back here."

Stumbling as he tried to get up, Richard couldn't look any more pathetic. Eugene looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Don't ever think of harming my family, Corona, and its people ever again. If you so much as strike a man of Corona, I will make sure that you get a front row seat of watching your kingdom burn into ashes and its people being slaughtered."

Taking heed of Eugene's warning, he turned and ran back into the safe haven of tall trees where his other men awaited him.

Eugene stood in silence, his heart beating fast. They've won. From behind him, he can hear shouts of joy, proclaiming Corona's victory. Turning, he decided to go and join them.

The men sat in a circle around a fire, mugs of ale in hand, singing and shouting of the victory that has befallen them. Included in this circle was Eugene. Though unlike the rest of them, he felt relief and not gaiety.

"Hey, uhm, fellas. I think I'm gonna go hit the hay."

"So fast? We should all celebrate, my lord." Said one of the men.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Eugene replied, "Eh. Maybe you guys can celebrate for me as well. That thing really drained me."

Walking to his tent, or at least, what remained of it, he gathered what he could. As he scavenged, he saw Rapunzel's letter lying on the ground, looking almost perfectly unscathed.

Picking up the letter, he slipped it inside his vest. Almost immediately after doing so, he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head and fell unconscious.

* * *

**thank you so much to those who have been with us since the first chapter was posted, or even if you're new to us weirdos :D we really appreciate all the reviews, especially you Tangled4Ever, we've got our eye on you ;)**

**anyway, thanks again so much and we hope you enjoy this and our upcoming chapters. please don't forget to review! it will help us get our homework done (hopefully o_o).**

**- admin chibi and admin jetski :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Hello people of FFN! Sorry for the very long wait. Like we mentioned before, school is getting along the way, and we have a load of projects holy shenanigans why. L (thank god we're classmates ugh) **

**So without further ado, here is Chapter 8 :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

After a long night of celebration, the soldiers of Corona woke up slightly dazed. As they packed up, dying to get back home and report their victory, they were wondering where Prince Eugene was.

"Your highness, we're ready to depart-"

Checking his tent, or at least, what was left of it, the men were horrified to find their prince's belongings in shambles and the prince himself nowhere in sight.

In a panic, the soldiers mounted their horses, walked on foot, and searched the campsite and surrounding areas.

The men searched for hours, but all in vain.

"What are we going to do? We can't go back to the kingdom without the prince!" Hook-hand told the men.

"We have to report to the palace; the king and queen need to know about this." One of the men yelled.

With a heavy heart, the men resumed their packing and soon after, were headed back to Corona.

As they reached the bridge, they were greeted with the spectacular sight of their realm; their home.

Passing the bridge and into the kingdom, the gallant men were received with elated cheers and greetings.

As the men quickly approached the palace, the king and queen stood by the grand doors, waiting in anticipation.

When they stood before the royal couple, the king stood with his arms outstretched, about to congratulate them on their victory when he noticed that his son-in-law was nowhere to be seen.

"Forgive us your highness..." began one man.

"What seems to be the matter, boy?" asked the king.

"Prince Eugene is missing."

The king turned to the queen and went pale. He immediately asked the royal guards at the door to escort the men to the great hall, to further discuss the matter.

As they arrived at the hall, the king and queen tried to settled down at their thrones.

"How did he... disappear? Did you look for him in the forest?" The king tried saying it as gently as possible to the soldiers.

"Yes, your highness. We didn't find him there."

"Did you look search thoroughly? In the forest? The campsite? He must be somewhere out there." Said the queen, with worry evident in her voice

"We did your majesty, but he wasn't-"

The conversation was interrupted by a loud creak. All eyes on the door, they saw a head slowly peer in- a beautiful young lady with short pixie hair and large emerald eyes looked at them innocently as she cautiously entered the hall.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel called out.

"Rapunzel, honey, what are you doing here?" The queen said, walking towards her.

"Oh... uhm. It's just that I heard that the men finally returned so I really felt the urge to go down."

"Darling, it's okay. Go back to your room, I'll be with you in a moment."

Looking around the room, her eyes scanning the men's faces, Rapunzel noticed something and asked "wh-where's Eugene?"

Everyone looked at Rapunzel with pity and guilt. Rapunzel noticed this and felt even more alarmed.

Holding on to Rapunzel's arms, the queen told her, "Darling, I think it's best we talk in your room. Please, let's go there now.

"Where's Eugene? All of them are here, and he should be too." Rapunzel said, practically ignoring her mother.

"We'll talk about it once we're upstairs, come now." Said her mother, trying to lead her to the door.

"Mother", Rapunzel replied, "answer me! Where's Eugene?"

Suddenly, Hook-hand walked over to Rapunzel. Throwing himself to his knees, he said with much sorrow, "Prince Eugene is missing, your higness."

Rapunzel looked dumbfounded at him, "W-what do you mean? What happened to him?"

"W-when we woke up... we were preparing to leave so we... went to tell him... but... when we got to where his tent was, he was gone."

Rapunzel, who was almost on the verge of tears, lost her balance but was luckily caught by Hook-hand, who was kneeling apologetically before her.

In a flash, the king and queen were by her side, holding her as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Be careful, Rapunzel!", cried her mother, "You wouldn't want to bring harm to the baby."

* * *

**We're working on a lot stuff... But if you want us to update ASAP, PLEASE REVIEW! It will motivate us to work on the dot. Like ASAP dot... (Pwetty Pwease? :(( )**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU YOU! PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OLA PEOPLE! ^_^**  
**we are so terribly sorry the 5 week delay of our story… We had so much things to do school and we were freakishly stressed out like woah :(( we were actually hoping to post this chapter a week after the last post when we were on our field trip, but then we were too busy playing sims in the bus while we were making the story, and we attempted to post it during my birthday but then yeah… whoops :((**

**so without further ado, here's chapter 9! thank you so much for your patience! ^_^ 3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Eugene woke up to the feeling of being dragged and opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. He tried to move but then soon realized that his hands were bound behind his back and that a sack was over his head. He heard the clanking of boots on the marble floor and the loud sound of doors opening. He felt the their movement stop and a sudden push towards the ground. The sack was removed and he found himself in front of a large hall.

In front of him stood a shallow platform on which sat two thrones. The thrones were embedded with the intricate design of a beautiful flower. He looked down on the floor to see the same flower depicted on the tiles in small mosaics.

"On your feet!" yelled a woman with a very commanding tone

Eugene looked up to find the thrones occupied. He took them to be the king and queen. The man had fading dark brown hair, brown eyes, but a strong build. The woman beside him was tall, slender, pale, and she had long blonde curls and icy blue eyes.

"I said, on your feet!" repeated the woman who he now recognized as the queen.

Looking around, he checked to see if he was the one she was addressing, "Uhm. . . you talking to me?"

The queen's gaze felt like cold shards of ice, "Who else would I be talking to, fool?"

Standing up, Eugene spoke, "Ok. First off, rude much? Second, I don't really know where I am so I'd like to know how to get back home."

"You insolent buffoon. You don't seem to know who you're talking to." Replied the queen with much annoyance.

"Ya think?"

"YOU, SIR, ARE STANDING IN THE GREAT HALL OF THE KINGDOM OF CATTLEYA, AND ARE SPEAKING SO RUDELY TO THEIR QUEEN, MARIA DU GUISE."

"Rude? Look who's talking." Was all Eugene replied.

"Enough! You should know to hold your tongue when speaking to a higher power!"

"All right, here's the thing: Corona just kicked your butt and you expect me to bow down to you? You should be dying of shame or something."

Blood was starting to rush to Maria's face and she couldn't hold back any longer. She walked towards Eugene and gave him a hard slap across the face.

"GET. HIM. OUT. OF. MY. FACE."

At the queen's order, he was once again in the hold of two guards, being lead out of the hall. As he passed, he watched the people; they looked at him judgingly with wide eyes and hushed voices.

Once in the dungeons, he was thrown unceremoniously into a cell. Waiting for the guards to leave, he thought of a way to get out. When they left, he immediately got up and gave a go at the metal bars at the small window. Though they were rusty, they were still in good shape.

He tried to look for any loose tiles, bricks, anything that he could use to escape.

In vain, he plopped himself down in the corner, "I'll come back, Rapunzel. I promise."

As he sat in deep contemplation, he didn't notice that a man entered his cell. He looked up to find a face that looked awfully familiar.

"Here to bail me outta here, eh Dick?" asked Eugene sarcastically.

"Shut up. I'm here because someone wants to talk to ya."

"Well, who exactly would that be? The king?" said Eugene, his words utterly dripping with sarcasm.

Just then, the king _did _enter. The king had a kind air to him, very much opposite of his wife.

The old man looked at Eugene with watery eyes. He slowly walked over to the corner where he sat and kneeled down to give him a hug.

"My son..." said the king in a weak voice.

Eugene was in utter disbelief, "son?"

"Yes. You are my son."

"I-I don't mean to burst your bubble or anything but, your majesty, there's no way I'm your son. I grew up an orphan." Eugene explained.

"My boy, listen to me." Said the king in all seriousness, "Your mother...", began the king.

"My... mother?"

"Your mother... was a commoner. Maria was furious when she found out about her."

"W-what?"

Tears started to travel down the king's face as he narrated the story, "When I was a young man, I met the most wonderful girl. She was a bit short, slender, a little tan, she had the most beautiful green eyes, and the softest brown curls."

Eugene took in James' words and tried to come up with an image in his head. Closing his eyes, he saw her.

"We were madly in love.", continued the king, "After three years, I knew that I wanted to make her my princess. But..."

"But what?" asked Eugene.

"But then Marie. . . Your grandparents were about to pass the throne down to me once they found me a suitable bride of noble birth. I tried to reason with them but the union had already been arranged."

The king swallowed before continuing, "As all that happened, your mother told me she was pregnant. To make matters worse, Marie found out about it."

"So where is she? My mother?"

"She was banished... Marie gave me the choice to either have her banished and you abandoned or both of you executed."

Eugene became silent.

"On the night of your birth, I was allowed to be by your mother's side. She was on a bed, soaked with sweat, exhausted from her ordeal. I watched as you were given to her, wrapped in blankets. I was brimming with joy at the sight of you two. I remember asking her if I could hold you, she carefully lifted you towards me and I cradled you in my arms."

Eugene could feel tears starting to form.

"You were quite heavy, you know," chuckled the king, "and you were quite the crier. You grabbed my finger really hard with that tiny hand of yours..."

James lifted a hand to wipe away a tear he just noticed.

"While I was looking at you, I noticed that your mother was awfully quiet. I tried speaking to her, trying to see if she's fine. She only answered with short, soft responses..."

"What happened?"

"S-she died that night. The last thing she did was give me a bracelet she made out of basket weave. She told me to keep you safe, and to make sure that Marie doesn't lay a single finger on you."

By now, Eugene could no longer hold it in. He captured his father in an embrace, holding him close as he let his tears flow freely.

"I kissed her hand before saying my last goodbye. That night, I was to lose both of you. I asked my good friend Richard to take you away so that you will remain unharmed by my wife... I told everyone who knew that you both died."

"D-dad..." Eugene said softly.

"I'm so sorry, son. I am so so sorry..."

"There's no need to be sorry, dad."

"No. Because of me . . . of her, you're here in a cold prison cell. I told her that we didn't need any more land, but she refused to listen!"

"Dad," said Eugene, shaking his father, "there's no need to ask for forgiveness. If you could, maybe you could help me get outta here?"

The king looked at him dumbfounded, "Leave?"

"Yeah. Leave."

"But, my boy. You are my son; you are a prince!"

"But I'm already a prince in Corona. And more importantly, I need to get back to my wife. I miss her more than you can imagine, Dad."

"Oh... I see. Well, I believe I have been blessed to be able to see you once again, my son. I would just like to say that I love you, I always have, and I always will."

"Thanks, Dad. That really means a lot to me."

James outstretched his left arm to reveal the bracelet he was talking about. Taking it off, he hands it over to Eugene, "Now listen, I'm going to get you out of here.", and here, "This was from your mother. I want you to take it back with you."

"A-are you sure?"

"Very much. You're lucky to be married to the one you love. I want you to cherish her; show her how much you love her always."

"I will, Dad. Thank you."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Chapter 10 coming soon! **  
**Please give a review so that we will have the guts to post it ASAP! hihi ^_^**


End file.
